moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Stun Grid
Foehn Revolt |role = Hidden defense |useguns = Stun field |tier = 2 |techlvl = 6 |hp = 100 |armortype = Defensive Structure |turn = 100 |sight = 2 |cost = $600 |time = 0:22 |produced = Foehn Construction Yard |req = Cyberkernel |adjacent = 8 |groundattack = |cooldown = 22 frames (1.47 in-game seconds) |range = 1, radius 0.8 |power = -1 |ability = * Cloaked * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 2) * Detects disguised enemies * Weapon stuns enemy infantry for 25 frames (1.7 in-game seconds) |notes = * Self-repair * 8 more Stun Grids will appear around the Stun Grid itself after being placed |artist = Nooze (cameo and artwork) }} The Stun Grid is a hidden yet intricate defensive structure used by Foehn. It traps any hapless enemy infantry who happens to step on it, stunning them as long as they remain on the grid. Stun Grids can also stun infiltration units. Along with Turmoil Grids, Stun Grids are able to fulfill the role of the other factions' Gates to some degree. Official description The Stun Grids are dangerous traps, unseen to the enemy unless they have a cloak detector in their strike force. Once an infantry steps on any of the Stun Grid's segments, the Grid will reveal itself and trap the poor soul until the Grid itself is destroyed or the Foehn base goes low on power. Killing a trapped soldier in the Grid with most of weaponry will result in the Grid taking damage, so it will become necessary to replace broken spots every now and then. The Stun Grid will automatically catch enemy spies and other disguised troops.Foehn Structures page on the official Mental Omega website Overview With the attributes of cheap cost and reliable disable, the Stun Grid is able to render entire infantry platoons defenseless from nearby Foehn defenses, particularly the Sonic Emitter. Not even espionage units in disguise (like the Epsilon Infiltrator) are able to pass through these grids, so a Foehn commander can easily notice that one is on the loose if one of his infantry is somehow caught by the Stun Grid. Combined with the Turmoil Grid, an enemy offensive without any detectors will result in disarray and become a costly effort, giving the Foehn commander some breathing room as he builds his forces. Even if they do have means of detection, the Stun Grid becomes a temporary diversion as the enemy would focus on the grids themselves rather than the actual threats within the Foehn base. Foehn commanders should note that Stun Grids are unable to deal damage on their own, so they should not rely on it alone to keep infantry at bay. Moreover, Stun Grids are only effective against infantry, so its use against opponents who prefer amassing tank divisions is questionable. Trivia * During development for 3.3, there were plans for a new Epsilon Headquarters defense named "Trap Field" that supposedly functioned similar to the Foehn Stun GridProposed Changelog for Beta Revision 2 on the old Mental Omega 3.0 website. This defense may have been replaced by Genomines while the Trap Field was succeeded by the Stun Grid. See also * Turmoil Grid References zh:静滞网格 Category:Defenses Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Disguise Detector Category:Stealth Detector Category:Self Healing